Saving Nightlight
by Jack.Frost.and.Tooth01
Summary: <html><head></head>The Guardians are facing a new threat, Pitch Black is back, Manny is dying because Nightlight is still missing and without Manny they will disappear leaving the children unprotected. They wake up in the world of Storm Hawks but they are separated. They must find each other, find Nightlight and save the world. MULTI-CROSSOVER (DISCLAIMER) a couple of OC's and Elsa (Frozen)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_ Saving Nightlight_**

******_Chapter One_**

******_ Rise of The Guardians, Storm Hawks and Frozen MULTI-CROSSOVER Includes some OC's_**

**"Talking"**

**"SHOUTING/SHREIKING"**

_'Thinking'_

It's late in the afternoon, Jack Frost is sitting on a large rock at his lake in Burgess thinking about the battle with Pitch Black 5yrs ago and becoming a Guardian. _'I have a family and lots of believers now'_ he thought remembering the 300yrs he spent alone trying to be seen, **"I'm not alone anymore"** Jack whispered and the wind ruffled his hair in confort making him laugh. **"BLOODY HELL! IT'S FREEZING!"** a voice yelped startling Jack, he turned around and saw Bunny shivering only 5 feet away from him. **"Kangaroo? Why are you here?"** Jack asked** "North called a meeting...**  
><strong>and I'm a Bunny not a bloody kangaroo"<strong> Bunny growled as he shivered violently, **"Why? Is something wrong?" **Jack asked concerned **"I don't know, get goin' Frostbite, It's urgent and we're late"** Bunny told him as he tapped his large feet twice and a hole appeared.**"Ok, I'll race you there"** Jack told Bunny smirking standing up.** "Keep dreamin' Frostbite, Ya can't race a rabbit mate. Get movin' will ya"** Bunny grumbled as he jumped into the hole and ran through the tunnels. Jack flew in the wind as fast as possible to the North Pole, he flew through a open window and saw everyone there waiting for him. "Told ya Frostbite, Ya can't race a rabbit mate" Bunny smirked at Jack's digruntled face. **"Sweet Tooth, How are your teeth?"** Tooth asked flying over to Jack and stuck her fingers in his mouth. **"Tooth, fingers out of mouth"** North said walking over, **"oh sorry.. their beautiful"** Tooth pulled her fingers out and stood next to Jack. Baby Tooth chirped happily and sat on Jack's shoulder while Sandy smiled happily at the scene, **"Soo..What's going on?"** Jack asked North, **"Something really bad is going to happen, I feel it... In my belly"** North told everyone tapping his belly. **"Yeahh mate, I had a really bad feeling for awhile"** Bunny said feeling very uneasy. **"And there's still no sign of Nightlight either"** Tooth adds sadly, **"Who's Nightlight?"** Jack asked confused **"Nightlight is the Angel of Spirits and he is also Manny's twin brother. they work together and are very powerful... Manny creates the spirits and chooses who will become a Guardian but it's Nightlight who gives them their powers and memories"** North explained to Jack "**Nightlight disappeared the night you became a winter spirit Sweet Tooth, That's why you didn't have your memories because he went missing before he could give them to you"** Tooth told Jack. **"He has been missing for ****305 YEARS!**** Where is he? Is he dead?"** Jack asked worried for Nightlight even though he has never met him. **"We don't know, even Manny doesn't know what happened that night and I'm really worried"** Tooth said sadly. **"Manny has been losing his powers ever since and... We are losing our powers too"** North told Jack  
>looking troubled. <strong><span>"WHAT!"<span>**Yelled Jack in shock his eyes wide, Sandy frantically made pictures out of dreamsand, his arms waving and eyes wide in panic. **"Are ya sure Sandy?"** Bunny asked eyes filled with fear and Sandy nodded frantically creating more pictures **"Sandy's right mates, if Nightlight is not found soon... Manny will die and we will no longer exist"** Bunny said in fear. Everyone went  
>silent and their hearts filled with intense dread. <strong>"My, my, my, is that fear I can smell? And from the Guardians no less..How unusual"<strong> a voice spoke above them, they looked up and gasped at the sight of Pitch Blach standing on the globe**."How did ya get back ya bloody mongrel" **Bunny snarled, bearing his teeth and boomarangs ready. Pitch laughed as they got into fighting stances, Baby Tooth chirped in fright and hid Jack's hoodie. **"What are you doing here Pitch?"** Jack growled, his eyes narrowed and staff pointing at Pitch ready to shoot at a moments notice. **"I've come to say goodbye"** Pitch said smirking. North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and Jack blinked in confusion. **"Goodbye? Why? are ya leavin' fer good this time?"** Bunny snarled at Pitch's smug look. **"No you fool.. It's you Guardians who are leaving for good"** Pitch smirked and threw something at Jack's feet. **"WHAT?!"** Jack yelped leaping back at the sight of a dark purple orb glowing brightly. **"What is ****THAT?"** Jack yelped as the orb exploded with loud bang and a portal opened sucking them all in before disapearing.

Jack screamed as the portal spat him out sending him crashing to the ground and everything went black.

Jack woke up with a massive headache and he could hear voices but is unsure who they belong to or what they are saying. His eyes are blurry and he freaked out when he felt a hand touch his face. **"Hey...it's... thats a...bump... head"** Jack heard as he tries to find his staff. _'What?'_ Jack thought as he tries to sit up but was gently pushed back down gently. His eyes focused more and yelped when he saw a male teen with red hair and green eyes staring at him. "**Hey it's ok, your safe.. I'm Aerrow, this is Radarr and Piper"** the teen said pointing at a blue furred monkey like creature on his shoulder and a girl with dark blue hair, amber eyes and chocolate skin. **"Umm h-hi uhh y-you... can... s-see... me?"** Jack asked hopefully **"Of course we can see you, why? is something wrong?"** Aerrow said a little confused **"No.. nothings wrong" **Jack said grinning scratching his head. He heard a chirp and saw Baby Tooth sitting on Piper's shoulder **"Hey Baby Tooth you ok?" **Jack asked and Baby Tooth chirped a yes. **"Soo.. What's your name?"** Piper asked **"Jack Frost and the little fairy on your shoulder is Baby Tooth"** He replied **"It's nice to meet you" **Aerrow said smiling **"Where are we?"** Jack asked as he looked around, it was a metal room of some sort and got up to look out the window. What he saw shocked him, **"What the- Clouds? Wait! is this room flying? What's going on?" **Jack yelped freaking out.** "It's ok Jack, we are on a airship called The Condor. Dont worry it's totally safe" **Aerrow told Jack trying to calm him. Suddenly there were two sets of screams coming from another room. **"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"** screamed one. **"EEEK! IT'S ON THE WINDOW! GET IT OFF!"** Shreiked another.

**_CLIFFHANGER!_**

**_What's going to happen next... Who is on the Condor window? North?.. Tooth?.. Bunny?.. or Sandy?.._**

**_Please review and like _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Saving Nightlight_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Rise of The Guardians, Storm Hawks and Frozen MULTI-CROSSOVER Includes some OC's_**

**"Talking"**

**"SHOUTING/SHREIKING/YELLING/SCREAMING"**

_'Thinking'_

**Recap:**

Jack woke up with a massive headache and he could hear voices but is unsure who they belong to or what they are saying. His eyes are blurry  
>and he freaked out when he felt a hand touch his face. <strong>"Hey...it's... thats a...bump... head"<strong> Jack heard as he tries to find his staff. _'What?'_Jack thought as he tries to sit up but was gently pushed back down gently. His eyes focused more and yelped when he saw a male teen with red hair and green eyes staring at him. **"Hey it's ok, your safe.. I'm Aerrow, this is Radarr and Piper"** the teen said pointing at a blue furred monkey like creature on his shoulder and a girl with dark blue hair, amber eyes and chocolate skin. **"Umm h-hi uhh y-you... can... s-see... me?"** Jack asked hopefully **"Of course we can see you, why? is something wrong?**" Aerrow said a little confused **"No.. nothings wrong"** Jack said grinning scratching his head. He heard a chirp and saw Baby Tooth sitting on Piper's shoulder **"Hey Baby Tooth you ok?"** Jack asked and Baby Tooth chirped a yes. **"Soo.. What's your name?"** Piper asked **"Jack Frost and the little fairy on your shoulder is Baby Tooth"** He replied **"It's nice to meet you"** Aerrow said smiling **"Where are we?"** Jack asked as he looked around, it was a metal room of some sort and got up to look out the window. What he saw shocked him, **"What the- Clouds? Wait! is this room flying? What's going on?"** Jack yelped freaking out. **"It's ok Jack, we are on a airship called The Condor. Don't worry it's totally safe"** Aerrow told Jack trying to calm him. Suddenly there were two sets of screams coming from another room.** "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"** screamed one. **"EEEK! IT'S ON THE WINDOW! GET IT OFF!"** Shreiked another.

**Chapter Two Starts**

Aerrow, Radarr and Piper ran out of the room followed closly by Jack his staff in hand and Baby Tooth. Jack stopped and laughed at the amusing sight. There stuck face first on a large window outside of the fast moving Condor... was Bunny and a green guy is frantically pressing lots of buttons. A muffled scream was heard when the window wipers are turned in a frantic attempt to get Bunny of the window. Jack couldn't contain his laughter at the look Bunny is giving the green guy and everyone watched as the window wipers are shifting Bunny from side of the window to the other smooshing his face in the process. **"How did you get up there, Kangaroo? I thought you hate heights... You couldn't even handle North's sleigh"** Jack fell over in stitches at Bunny's terrified look, **"Huhh, I can't understand what your saying"** Jack snickered at the muffled reply. The Condor jolted to a stop suddenly, everyone fell over but Bunny however wasn't soo lucky and was flung off the window. **"SHIIIT!"** Bunny screamed as he went fying at a high speed, Jack flew out the open door and caught Bunny bringing him inside the Condor. **"You ok Bunny?"** asked Jack as he tried to set him down on a near-by couch, **"It's ok now umm... You can let go of me, you know"** Jack said as he tried to de-cling Bunny from himself but he wouldn'd budge. **"He won't let go"** Jack grumbled as Bunny clung to him harder for dear life. **"He is in shock... Let's get into a bed soo he can rest"** Piper said watching as Bunny trembled and whimpered. They got Bunny into a room but it took two people to pull him off Jack and onto a bed. **"Is he going to be ok?"** Jack asked worried when Bunny passed out the minute his head hit the pillow. **"Bunny will be fine, just give him time to get over the shock"** Piper told Jack after she tucked Bunny in bed, **"Ok, we should let him rest"** Aerrow said as he walked out of the room, **"STORK! CALM DOWN WILL YOU!"** Piper yelled at the green guy who is running around frantically, **"WHY DID YOU LET THEM ON THE CONDOR! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"** The one called Stork shrieked pointing at Jack and then the room Bunny is in. Jack freaked out and shoot ice out of his staff when he got yelled at suddenly. Stork didn't get a chance to scream as he was instantly frozen solid and eveyone else stood in shock. **"WHAT THE HELL DUDE!"** a blond haired and blue eyed male teen screamed, **"I'm soo sorry... I didn't mean to do that"** Jack panicked looking at the floor. **"Is Stork going to be ok?"** Piper asked worried for their pilot, **"Umm yeahh, I'm going to unfreeze him, you guys won't attack me... would you?"** Jack asked scared. **"No and we won't let Stork attack you either ok."** Aerrow told him. Everyone watched as Jack walked over to Stork unfreezing him and ran to stand next to Aerrow. **"Are you ok Stork?"** Piper asked and Stork said nothing as he glared at Jack shivering violently. **"Finn, can you get Stork a blanket please?"** Aerrow asked the blond haired and blue eyed guy **"Sure thing, Dude"** Finn said walking away to get the blanket. Stork walked back to the ships controls grumbling about doom and glared at Jack once more after Finn gave him the blanket. **"Hi I'm Junko, What's your name?"** said a male Rino-Human with blue/green hair and grey eyes walking over. Jack's eyes widened, Junko is almost North's size and height. _'I wouldn't want to get into a fight with this guy... he is massive' _Jack gulped **"I-I'm J-Jack"** he stammered, **"It's nice to meet you Jack, are you feeling better?"** Junko asked smiling and Jack relaxed **"Yes I'm feeling much better thanks"** he grinned.** "Aghh.. Wha' happened?"** a voice groaned **"Bunny? are you ok?"** Jack asked catching Bunny before he fell over, **"No, I'm not ok! I feel like I got hit by a fast moving truck"** Bunny groaned holding his head, **"Umm... you umm kinda got hit by a airship... anyway why are you out of bed?.. You should be resting"** Jack said trying to get Bunny back into bed. **"I GOT HIT BY A WHAT!"** Bunny shrieked loudly **"You landed on our airship called The Condor, scared our pilot Stork who stopped the ship suddenly and you were flung off the window but Jack saved you"** Aerrow said rubbing his forehead not noticing that Bunny had fainted after hearing that. **"AERROW!" **Piper yelled **"What?"** Asked Aerrow looking at Piper. **"You made Bunny faint"** She hissed at him, **"Whoops, I'm sorry Bunny"** Aerrow apologized. Junko gently placed Bunny back on the bed and Piper tucked him in. **"Ohh boy... Bunny won't be happy when he wakes up...I'm gonna cop an earfull when he comes to his senses"** Jack groaned rubbing his forehead. **"We are approaching Terra Blizzaris!"** Stork's voice echoed through The Condor, **"Terra Blizzaris? What's that?"** Jack asked confused.

_**CLIFFHANGER**_

_**What's going to happen next... What is Terra Blizzaris**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think **_


End file.
